Jessica Lonlays et les 8 Horcruxes
by cassie-lOves-DanR
Summary: Jess arrive d'Australie et elle a une mission ... tout comme Harry, cela va-t -il les raprocher ? évidement ! le seul problème? Drago, qui voit en Jessica un nouveau moyen de blesser Harry, une faille dans son plan ? Il n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureu
1. Chapter 1

Sydney, Australie, 2 semaines avant la rentrée des classes

Chapitre 1: Départs

Jessica Lonlays se réveilla en sueur, haletante dans sa chambre d'hotel, elle poussa un soupir, encore et toujours ce même cauchemard qui l'empêchait de finir ses nuits et lui donnait des poches sous les yeux le jour venu. Elle regarda autour d'elle, le noir complet, n'avait-elle pas laissé la chandelle allumée ? elle prit sa baguette sous son oreiler.

-Lumos ! Il y a quelqun ? montrez-vous !

Personne... comme d'habitude, chaque nuit en s'endormant elle espérais de tout son coeur qu' ELLE...viendrait, elle l'atendait, prête sa baguette à portée de main...elle se leva sa baguette toujours en main, au cas ou, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il était 4H du matin, elle se regarda dans la glace, longtemps, puis tout à coup tomba à genoux pluerant toutes les larmes de son corp, elle en avait marre, quant viendrait-elle pour enfin la délivrée de ce poids ? elle n'avait plus rien exepté son père, et bientôt elle allait surement partir..et elle n'en avait pas envi, pourquoi elle ? pourquoi elle ? Jessica Lonlays, qu'avait-elle fait ? rien, rien qui pouvait justifier tout ça, bien sur elle n'était pas seule dans son cas, mais elle était la seule qui avait décider d'en finir ! elle ne savait pas si elle reviendrait un jour chez elle..en vie, un coup d'oeil à la photo de sa mère qu'elle gardait tout le temps sur elle dissipa tout ces doutes, elle n'avait pas le choix..tel était son destin. Elle retourna dans la chambre faire ses valises, elle ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps; elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps !

Le lendemain matin elle se leva aux aurores, comme elle s'y attendait de grosses cernes était aparues sous ses yeux, elle avala un rapide petit déjeuner et paya la note d'hotel, elle réduisit ses valises à l'aide d'un sort, puis les glissa dans sa poche ! elle remercia une dernière fois le gérant de l'hotel, un ami de son père, elle doutait de le revoir un jour...elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui, il allait surement risquer sa vie pour elle...puis elle transplana

Arrivée au quartier général de la LAA ( Ligue des Aurors Australiens) elle regarda autour d'elle, jamais elle ne pourrait être auror, comme elle l'avait tant souhaité, elle avança à pas lents vers le bureau de son père, elle entra sans frapper, le lourd poids qui pesait sur ces épaules lui fesait oublier toutes notion de politesse, son père était en réunion, lorsqu'elle entra il l'a regarda longuement, il sut que le moment était venu...tous les autres aurors avaient eux aussi compris, Jessica s'avança vers son père.

-Père..je...L'émotion l'empêcait de parler. Elle n'ut pas besoin de terminer, il avait compri

-Jessy, ma fille adorée, ma vie, mon amour, ma fierté. Jack Lonlays était lui aussi au bord des larmes, va, et fait ce que tu as à faire, j'ai toujours su que je ne pourrais pas te retenir longtemps, Va et venge-nous, trouve Bellatrix Lestrange et tue la, mais d'abord trouve l'horcruxes qui t'aidera dans ta mission et si possible trouve aussi Neville Londubat, lui aussi à subit la folie de cette femme, indirectement, apprend à le connaitre, et..

-M'aidera-t-il a trouver l'horcruxe ?

-Non, mais retrouve le fils de mes amis Joanne et Eric Rowling , lui pourra t'aider !

-Comment sait-tu que c'est lui ? la prophétie n'a pas préciser..

-Je sait que c'es lui ! quant tu ira au ministère anglais de la magie introduis toi dans le département des mystères et trouve la prophétie qui te concerne !

-Père..

-Je sait que c'est énorme jessy mais nous comptons tous sur toi !!!

Jessica ne répondit rien, sa mission était ENORME ! elle sentait déja les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle allait partir dans un pays lointain, quitter tous ce quelle conaissait ! et si elle ne réussissait pas sa mission, elle en paierait de sa vie...elle prit une nouvelle fois son père dans ses bras, salua tous les auror et sortit de la pièce, en partant elle entendit son père lui crier

" Ne t'en fait pas jessy, Rogue est t'obliger de t'aider, et il le fera, n'ait crainte, nous sommes avec toi !"

Jessica lui sourit, une dernière fois...et transplana ! quelque secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva devant un PUB, LE CHAUDRON BAVEUR lit-elle, elle soupira, l'Australie était loin à présent, maintenant qu'elle était la elle devait absolument réussir sa mission, elle entra dans le PUB en repenssant à tous les bon moments qu'elle avait passé la-bas en Australie, puit se ressaisit très vite, PERSONNE ici ne devait connaitre sa véritable identité ! Elle se dirigea vers le bar, et demanda une chambre, avec vue sur Londre si possible, elle allait devoir apprendre à connaitre son nouvel environnement, Londres, dans laquelle se passerait la plupart de ses mission, mais elle devait dabord se renseigner sur ce fameux Chemin de Traverse...elle monta dans sa chambre et tomba lourdement son lit , elle regarda autour d'elle, le luxe de son ancienne chambre lui manqua. Il lui restait deux semaines pour: connaitre Londres sur le bout des doigts, localiser le Ministère de la magie anglais, aller sur le Chemin de Traverse se procurer ses fournitures scolaires ( Rogue lui avait envoyé la liste pendant les vacances) et se renseigner sur l'ambiance du pays, elle avait eu quelques écos, la peur, la crainte Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était présent partout, dans les esprit, mais elle voulait se fair sa propre opinion !

15 mns plus tard ( elle ne perdait pas de temps) elle était en bas, parlant avec le barman, se renseignant discrètement, elle se fesait passer pour une correspondante australiene qui avait échanger sa place avec une anglaise, elle allait passer 1 année à poudlard, du moins c'est ce qu'elle prétendait...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Privet Drive, Chez les Dursley

Harry se réveilla a 10h était-ce le fait qu'il allait bientôt quitter les Dursley ou la perspective de revoir ses amis qui l'apaisait ? Harry se leva, il allait quitter les Dursley pour toujours, il n'éprouvait aucune tristesse, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit une douche et se regarda dans le miroir, il avait encor grandi, il fesait à présent 1,88 cm ! il était devenu un peu plus musclé, mais il avait encore son aspect de grand maigrichon, sa cicatrice était toujours la, ses cheveux toujours aussi en bataille et il avait un peu bronzé, il passait toutes ses après-midi dehor, le mariage de Bill et fleur c'était très bien passer, et avec Ron et Hermione ils avaient décider de chercher les horcruxes tout en restant à Poudlard, sa vraie maison...il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la quitter; Il s'habilla rapidement et sorti de la maison, il apela le magicobus et parti pour le Chaudron Baveur, dans le BUS il repensa a Ginny, il ne s'était pas beaucoup parlez tous les deux, il soupira longuement, ferma les yeux et s'imagina avec elle, a Poudlard dans le parc, comme avant...l'aret brutal du bus le sorti de sa rêverie, il paya et descendit du bus , il entra dans le PUB d'un pas pressé, il avait passer la moitié de ses vacances sur le Chemin de Traverse, il n'avait pu rester chez les Weasley, les Mangemorts l'avaient retrouvés, et il avait du partir pour ne pas metre en danger les Weasley, le Chemin de Traverse était devenu plus bruyant, un peu comme avant, il y avait de plus en plus de monde, le manque d'activité de Voldy avait fait croire aux gens qu'ils étaient tranquilles...Harry qui réfléchissait au moyen de se rendre à Poudlard pour la rentrée ( le Ministère ne lui prêtait plus de voiture) cogna par inadvertance une jeune fille.

-Oh je suis désolé je ne vous avait pas vu ! dit Harry en dévisageant la jeune fille, et il se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas la voir.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Jessica en regardant Harry, ce garçon lui disait quelque chose..elle l'avait déja vu quelque part, mais ou ? elle n'aurait pu le dire ! elle se rendit compte qu'elle le détaillait du regard et roougissant préféra partir,ce n'était pas le moment de s'intéresser au garçons, le Chemin de Traverse l'attendait.

Harry la regarda partir, elle avait de longs cheveux brun foncés et de grands yeux doré, irréels ! il venait souvent ici mais ne l'avait jamais vu au paravant.

Il s'appretait à la suivre ( lui aussi allait sur le Chemin de Traverse) quant une main se posa sur son épaule, Harry dégaina sa baguette avec une rapidité étonnante et la pointa sur son agresseur, se retournant d'un bond!

-HAGRID ! Harry rangea sa baguette en rougissant légèrement l'air confu.

-Et beh, un peu plus et je passais à la casserole ! Très bon réflexes Harry dit Hagrid en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Harry se jeta littéralement dans ses bras, il était vraiment heureux de le revoir , Hagrid fut un peu gêné mais surtout très touché .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps la, Jessica venait d'entrer sur le Chemin de Traverse, la seule chose qu'elle put dire fut...

-Waaaaaaaaaaw, elle souriait, elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de semblable, même l'équivalant australien " le Passage entre deux mondes" n'état pas aussi époustouflant, elle apostropha une dame qui lui paraissait aimable et lui demanda ou se trouvait Gringatt

- Gringatt ? vous n'êtes pas d'ici vous ! c'est Gringott ! venez je vais vous montrez !

- Merci beaucoup !

Et elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la banque des sorciers, Jessica eue une grosse frayeur en voyant les gobelins. En australie, la bangue était gardée par des luntins de cournouilles géants, très mignons mais aussi très dangereux. Après avoir donner sa clée et remercié la dame qui l'avait acompagnée elle parti en direction de son coffre avec un gobelin, qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, quant il ouvrit le coffre et qu'elle vit son argent elle failli défaillir, son père lui avait dit qu'il lui avait légué une partie de sa fortune , mais elle ne s'attendait pas à des montagnes de gallion, ( dailleur elle devrait très rapidement s'habituer à la monnaie anglaise) elle prit de quoi s'acheter des fournitures et de l'argent de poche . En sortant de chez Gringott elle aperçu au loin le garçon qui l'avait bousculé, décidement son visage lui disait quelque chose..elle poussa une exclamation quant elle vit qu'il était acompagné d'un demi géant, elle n'en avait encor jamais vu, qu'y était t-il ? tout à coup elle pensa à un ami de son père, un demi géant du nom de HAGRIF, ou HAGRIB ou un truc de ce genre la...se pourrait t-il que ce soit lui ? noon ce dit -elle quel heureux hasard ce serait.

Elle passa 6H surle chemin de TrAVerse, elle avait réussi à trouver toutes ces fournitures ( malgré quelques livres grincheux et des robes de bals plus que difficiles à choisir) elle avait aussi vu dans une vitrine un magnifique chat noir, aux yeux dorés, comme les siens, il avait l'air..intélliegent, mystérieux... quelque chose en lui l'attirait, quant elle avait demander à le caresser elle avait ressenti une petite décharge...depuis la mort de sa mère elle sétait toujour refusé à s'acheter un animal de compagnie ( sa mère étant morte en allant lui en acheter un justement) mais cet animal la était différend..elle craqua et l' acheta , à peine lu- t-elle acheter que celui ci sauta dans ses bras et se mit à lui lécher le visage, il avait l'air beaucoup plus vulnérable maitenant. Et il l'intimidait beaucoup moins, elle du cependant rentré au coucher du soleil, il était déconseillé de se promener la nuit, elle rentra donc au Chaudron Baveur, et se mit tout de suite au lit, 2 semaines..c'était peu, pour tout ce qu'elle avait à faire...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

De son côté Haryy c'était vite séparé d' Hagrid, il avait déja acheter ses fournitures et passa l'apèrs midi à discuter avec les marchands et à se promener de boutiques en boutiques, Poudlard lui manquait, il avait hate d'y être, mais surtout il ne cessait de penser à la jeune fille, elle l'avait dévisagé, aparament elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, lui, le fameux Harry Potter qui alait surement donner sa vie pour le bien de l'humanité, pensa t-il avec amertume, le survivant ! il poussa un long soupir en regagnant Privet Drive , elle l'avait regarder, pas comme un monstre de foire, sans aucune pitié, il avait eu l'impression d'être un garçon normal, il en avait un peu marre de tous ces gens qui le pleignaient, lui fesaient des cadeaux etc..tout le monde semblait penser qu'il mourrait au combat, tout le monde comptait sur lui, il avait une pression énorme. Harry quant il fut dans sa chambre, se senti plus que jamais seul, prit la photo de ses parents et la regarda, longuement avant de s'endormir. Il reva de Ginny, il étaient à Poudlard et elle lui annonçait qu'elle le quittait pour un Serdaigle, au matin lorsque Harry se révellerait , il prirait pour que son rêve ne se réalise jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup Priscila pour ta rewieuw, je suis contente que le 1er chapitre t'ai plu, alors comme ça il y a des choses semblables dans nos deux fics ? j'irais voir la tiene quant tu l'a postera BISOUS !

Chapt 2 , Harry, Dray et Jess 

2 semaines, c'est peu pour visiter tout Londres, mais Jessy c'était fait une assez bonne idée de la capitale, elle avait toutes ses fournitures et avait commencer à feuilletter quelques livres, sans grande conviction elle n'était pas une grande liseuse, pas comme Roxanne Hampton une de ses meilleures amies et accesoirement meilleur éllève de son collège ,restée en Australie, elle lui manquait déja..

Jessy était plutôt bonne élève mais les matières dans lesquels elles exellelait était la DCFM, les Sortilèges, et les soins aux créatures magiquent, elle adorait les créatures magiques et savaient comme elles pouvaient être utiles, et souvent bien plus intélligentes que certains sorciers...jessy était aussi plutot bonne en histoire de la magie, son professeur, en Australie était un kangourou croisé avec un lapin à trois têtes, c'était un exellent prof et jessy l'aimait beaucoup, malheuresement il fut tué en se battant contre une orde mangemort. Jessy se jura de le venger lui aussi si elle le pouvait. On était le 6 septembre et la rentrée des classes était le lendemain, couchée sur son lit, Jessy se mit à penser à un sujet ô combien futil vu les évènements qui se déroulaient en ce moment même, Poudlard.

Son père lui en avait un peu parlé, dans quelle maison serait-elle envoyée ? ce ferait-elle de nouveaux amis ? trouverait-elle ce Neville Londubat ? elle avait peur, elle n'avais jamais changée d'école, mais la c'était pire ! elle avait carrément changer de pays, elle vérifia une dernière fois ses valises, et reparti se coucher, elle était stressé.

Puis sans aucune raison elle se mit à penser à Harry Potter, le fameux Harry Potter, comment était-il réelement ? on lui en avait beaucoup parler, mais elle préférais attendre de le voir avant de juger. Cerait-il comme ce fameux Drago Malfoy lui avait décrit ?...

**FLASHBACK**

Jessica se trouvait dans la boutique de Madame Gupuire, sur le Chemin de Traverse, en train d'essayer des robes de bals, quant Madame Gupuire sorti précipitament

- Il y a un client très important que je dois aller avoir, je reviens dans 10 mns, ne partez pas !

-Okay pas de problème dit jessy, cette Madame Gupuire était très gentille et ça ne la dérangeait pas d'être seul dans le magasin.

Elle enleva la robe qu'elle était en train d'essayer et se promena avec un peignor sur le dos à traver la boutique cherchant la perle rare, quant elle entendit la clochette. Elle était en peignoir ! et madame Guipuire n'était pas la, qu'allait-elle fair du client ? Elle en était la de ses songes quant le client la surprit.

-Oh ! je vois que Madame Gupuire n'est pas là,

Jessica le regarda, il était grand, très grand, et blond très blond, ses cheveux semblaient presques blanc, et il avait des yeux...gris, froid, et surtout il ressemblait énormément à mickael, son ex, il avait l'air étonné, et elle en était sur, ça ne lui déplaisait pas qu'elle ne porte qu'un peignoir.

-Non effectivement, répondit Jess au bou d'un moment, il l'a troublait,

-

elle est sorti voir un client elle sera bientôt de retour, si vous voulez bien patien...

-Drago Malfoy, enchanté , le dénomé Drago la regardait avec désir, elle en était persuadée, il lui fit un baise-main et se raprocha un peu plus d'elle

-Jes..Laura Stampton, Ce garçon la troublait beaucoup et elle avait failli ce griller, elle ne pouvait s'empecher de baisser les yeux tant son regard était pénétrant, soudain elle vit avec éfroi que le garçon se raprochait dangereusement d'elle; Il fut bientôt si près d'elle que ses lèvres touchait pratiquement les siennes. Elle le repoussa violament. Le blond fut très surpri il n'avait pas l'habitude des prendre des rateaux.

Jessica ne savait quoi dire...

-Vous conaissez Harry Potter ? elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça, c'est tout ce qui lui était passé par la tete, et en vu de l'expression haineuse qui était apprue sur le visage du garçon, elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Drago mit longtemps avant de reprendre, il se mordait les lèvres avec violence.

-Potter, Saint Potter... l'élu ! oui je le connais.

-Ah ! dit Jessy soudain intéressé, ce qui n'échappa pas à Drago, et qui eu le dont de l'énerver.

-Potter est arrogant, ridicule, pathétique, lache et ce depuis que je le connaiS...

Jessica resta bouche-bée, elle était déçue très déçue, mais elle n'aurait sur dire pourquoi.

-Je serait à Poudlard cette année, on se verra surrement la-bàs. En espérant te voir entrer chez les Serpentards.

Serpentard ? ça lui disait quelque chose, elle se contenta de sourir

Puis Drago se remit à la détailler, il détaillait surtout son corps, et Jessy ne put s'empecher de rougir. Le garçon s'aprochait d'elle, et elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir résister cette fois, il exerçait sur elle un attrait incroyable; Quant il fut à moins de 2 cm d'elle, la clochette rententi.

-Hum, Hum,

Madame Guipuire était revenue.

-Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous Mr.Malfoy ?

Drago s'éloigna à regret de Jessica, et se tourna vers Madame Guipuire.

-Je viens chercher ma commande, et depechez-vous femme , sa fait 30 mns que j'attends ici ! au prix où mes parents vous paye vous pourriez être plus méticuleuse.

Jessica fut choqué de la manière dont Draco parler à Madame Gupuire. Elle le regardait à présent avec dégout, car si il y avait une chose qu'elle ne tolerait pa, c'était l' irespect. Drago prit sa commande et s'en alla, avant de partir il se retourna une dernière fois vers Jess.

-On se vera au collège Laura. lui dit il avec un regard charmeur.

Jess que l'attiude de Malfoy envers Madame Gupuire avait refroidi, ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de se tourner vers la bone femme.

-Je prendrais celle la !

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

Jess ne savait que penser de ce que lui avait dit Malfoy, Harry Potter était-il vraiment comme ça ? selon les dires de Malfoy ça ne fesait aucun doutes. Jzssy soupira, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait de ce Harry Potter, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit...elle aurait aimé...elle aurait aimer qu'il soit comme le garçon du Chemin de Traverse,le brun, elle l'avait aperçu plusieur fois, il n'avait échangés que des sourires et une fois il lui avait demander son prénom, elle lui avait répondu mais n'avais pu terminer la conversation, son magicobus étant arrivé, Harry ne l'avait pas suivi par politesse. Ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis, mais une espèce de lien sétait crée entre eux...Jess espérais vraiment le revoir à Poudlard, il était très mignon, gentil et assez maladroit ça lui plaisait beaucoup...tout le contraire de Drago...aaah celui-la, elle avait censer de penser à lui. Même si les yeux gris mystérieux venaient souvents la hantés...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Privet Drive, chambre de Harry Potter

Harry était allongé sur le dOs, les yeux grands ouverts, demain, il serait de retour à Poudlard, rien qu'a cette pensée son visage s'illumina, il inspira un grand coup, adieu les Dursley bonjour Poudlard et peut- être ausi, bonjour Laura..Harry sourit inconsciement, Laura...il pensait parfois à elle, il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre eux, bien qu'ils ne se soient dit que quelques mots, elle ne c'était toujours pas aperçu de qui il était, et il n'avait pas l'intention de le lui dire. Sans crier gare, une image de Laura en sous-vêtements sur son lit lui vint à l'esprit. Hary se redressa sur son lit, et ferma les yeux,qu'elle douce vision, il resta un moment comme ça, il espérait vraiment la revoir à Poudlard, les horcruxes, Voldy, il aurait besoin de réconfort cette année, et il aurai aimé que ce soit Laura qui s'occupe de lui...Et Ginny ? Harry se redressa encore une fois, quant il pensait à elle c'était toujours après Laura, il secoua la tete violament. Il ne voulait pas penser à elle maitenant, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain, il se désabilla rapidement et se glissa dans la douche; Harry poussa un gémissement, l'eau chaude qui coulait le long de son corp lui fesait le plus grand bien, Harry attrapa le gel douche et commença à se masser. Il se massa le coup, la nuque, le torse, enfaite, tous les endroits qu'il voudrait que Laura touche...sa main glissa jusqu'a son bas ventre...Harry continua à se masser ; et peu à peu commença à masser son membre...

-Hummm...Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, il fesait des mouvements de va et viens sur son sexe, de plus en plus rapides, quant soudain...

-AAAAARGHHHHH...Harry poussa un cri d'effroi...

--------------------------------------------

ps: la scène de la douche je l'ai empreinté à une fic écrite par Baby Dracky " Au Placard" sur Harry et Dray


End file.
